Christmas Brings Surprises
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: Old friends come for a Christmas Party at the Pensky's. Dana and Quinn find out that they were both messed up by Logan at 17. Brianna and Spencer Pensky find a half sister, Janice Cruz. No QL, No DL. in this story, everyone hates Logan.
1. Surprise!

I am known on this account to be Nikki

I am known on this account to be Nikki. Ok? Call me Miss.D. or Nikki. Wanted to make that clear.

Here's the first chapter.

Chapter 1

Christmas Brings Surprises

Janice Lea Cruz never knew her father. Her mother told her that he was a bad man who knocked up girls and left them. At least, that's what happend to her.

Janice was 12 years old and had naturally curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and freakishly small feet. Her feet were always smaller than everybody else's.

Her mother, Dana, was a rich woman who owned a limo company. They lived in a mansion with like 600 bedrooms. And 5 limos of course.

**Miss.D.**

Brianna Chelsea Pensky and Spencer Austin Pensky also never knew their father. The 12 year old twins were clueless.

Brianna had blondish curly brown hair and brown eyes. Spencer, Brianna's identical brother, also had curly blondish brownish hair and brown eyes.

Their mother, Quinn, owned a mall. OK, 3 malls. They were kinda rich and lived in a mansion with a lot of bedrooms. They didn't know how many limos they had.

The Penskys were having a Christmas party. They were inviting all their old friends.

The only friend Brianna and Spencer had was Noel Callie Matthews. They only lived half a mile away.

"Bri!" Spencer yelled at her when she spilt glue all over one of the invitations. The glue messed up the lettering and the card was ruined. Spencer then threw it away and began to start a new one.

"Spence!" Brianna said mocking her brother. He shook his head and got back to the card.

The door opened and their mother came in.

"Hey guys." She said. They waved, not looking away from what they were doing.

Quinn's hair was now pitch black and with blond streaks. Nobody knew why her hair suddenly turned black. It was just a coincident.

"You guys finished?" she asked them, walking over to were they were working.

"Almost, we were on the last one until she spilt glue all over one of them. Just give me five seconds" Spencer said.

He finished it and threw it into another pile of others.

"Alright, now we need to address them." Quinn said picking up a box of envelopes.

"OK, who's first?" Brianna asked.

"Michael, Lisa, and Charlie Barret." She stated as Brianna written down the names and the address that followed.

"Next shall be Dana Cruz" Quinn said, not knowing about Janice.

"Chase, Zoey and Noel Matthews." Another name stated.

"OK," Brianna said to her mom.

"Next shall be Vince, Lola, and Marissa"

"Is that it?" the 12 year old asked. The mother shook her head and began to think who she was missing.

"How 'bout James Garret" she said.

"There isn't anyone else that you'd like to invite Spencer asked.

"OK," she said giving up. "Logan Reese"

The two smiled as the mother frowned. She hated Logan.

"Bobby?" Spencer called their butler.

Bobby arrived and took the envelopes.

"Would you take these to the mailbox?" he nodded and headed out to the door.

**Miss.D.**

She passed the mail box while she was headed to her house on her way to her house from the limo. The letter was a fancy envelope. She picked it out of the mail box and ran inside.

"Mom!" Janice yelled as she got inside.

Her mother was on the stair way talking on the phone to someone. Once she got off, she took the letter and sat down at their kitchen table with her daughter.

"Oh, my, god." She said as she read the return address: **Quinn, Spencer and Brianna Pensky.**

"What?" Janice asked as she opened the letter, and saw the enchanted invitations that must have taken hours to do.

"You are cordially invited to a Christmas party at the Pensky's. 785 York Street, Jersey City, New Jersey."

"What's wrong?" Janice asked again.

"Nothing." Dana said, setting down the piece of paper.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the invitation.

The phone rung two rings before a man answered.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Uh, is Quinn Pensky there?" Dana asked

"Yes, hold on."

Ruffling in the back and yelling sounded when he gave the phone to Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, it's Dana."

"Oh, hi! Did you get the invite?"

"Yep, I did. And who is Spencer and Brianna?"

"Spencer and Brianna are my 12 year old twins, why?"

"Your kids are 12, then you had them at 17?"

there was a pause. Then quinn spoke yet again.

"Yeah, they're Logan's kids."

"Then why do they have your last name though?"

"Because………. Uh, Logan kinda left when I told him."

"I have a 12 year old that's Logan's."

(In the back round. Janice is speaking)

"Who the heck is Logan?"

"Who's that?" Quinn asked.

"That's Janice." Dana answered. She looked towared her daughter and told her "Logan is your father honey."

"Well, really? This is a good time to tell me! Christmas! Is he invite? Is he? Is he?" Janice hopped up and down waiting for an answer.

"Is Logan coming?' Dana asked sadly to Quinn.

"Yeah, Bri and Spence wanted him to come. I didn't."

"MOM!" Brianna screeched to her mother.

"What?" Quinn asked her daughter who was on the ground with a punching brother on her.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled to them. "Why are you hitting her spencer!"

"Because she called me a ……….." he didn't get to finished the sentence as Brianna slapped him.

"Holy!" Quinn said as she broke the two apart. "You up to your room, you too!"

the twins yelled and cried but it was no use because they were sent to their rooms to settle down.

"Sorry about that."

"It's OK,"

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah, but when did you and Logan………"

"Uh, somewhere between September 21st and the 26th. I don't know."

"So, he broke up with you, then went to me then broke up with me?"

"Yep,"

"Huh,"

"Hey Jan?" Dana said to Janice.

"What?" Janice answered,

"You've got a half brother and half sister."

"Wait? I get a brother, a sister and a dad in one day?! This is awesome!"

"Well, see you next week."

"Alright, bye!"

**Miss.D.**

Thank you People! Thanx! I think I really luv this story. And I don't think Quinn or Dana will end up with Logan. I don't know yet. Logan's just a big jerk!

And I promise I will not delete this story! And I have to update soon!

Miss.D.


	2. How this happend

**I have been thinking what to write for this chapter. I wanted to tell you the story of how this whole situation happened. Kay?**

**Alright, starting with the beginning. Quinn is pregnant. She didn't tell Logan yet. Then, it goes to Logan thinking, blah blah blah. He travel's to France to talk to Dana. Dana gets pregnant. Now that you know how it's gonna go, here it is!**

**R&R**

**Miss.D.**

Logan POV-

I just woke up to find Quinn at the door. She says she wanted to tell me something. I was kinda worried. And kinda tired. It was Sunday, since Saturday I had football practice, this is my only free day. So I wanted to make this quick so I could go back to bed.

"Logan," she started, after she said that, she looked like she was going to choke. Her face went pale and her eyes teared up.

"I, uhhhhhhhh." She was trying to get something to me. I knew it. But, didn't know what it was.

"I have something to tell you." She simply stated. Well, I kinda knew that already.

"When I do, don't freak out." She said. I nodded. She let out a breath and said "I'm pregnant."

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes with it. She looked at the floor.

"You, ya, you're what!" I asked her. Her face redend up and the tears had an overload and started to drip, slowly from her eyes.

"No way! No way!" I kept saying. She shoke her head. It was true. I was going to be a father. I wasn't ready to take care of a hamster for cried sake! I can't do this!

"I can't do that!" I said to her. She looked now mad. Her tears started streaming down her face even faster. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"well, if you can't, well," she screamed at me, not finishing the sentence.

"Well, I guess we're breaking up then! Aren't we!?" I yelled at her.

She shook her head and her face became an ocean of tears. She went out the door and ran.

I have a feeling she doesn't love me anymore.

Dana POV-

"Cheap thing!" I said to the MP3. I threw it on the desk and walked away from it.

_Breath, breath,_ I told myself. That thing will not hold all my songs, it only holds 11! Cheap, cheap thing.

While I was calming down, a knock on the door made me sprung up and open it.

I couldn't believe it. It was Logan.

I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Yeah right.

"Hey," he said, all casual. This wasn't casual!

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Can't I visit you?" he said to me.

I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"What do you really want?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and told me the truth. I hoped.

"See, me and my girlfriend, kinda had a fling, and now she's pregnant. I need to get away from PCA for a while to calm down." He said.

He looked like he had an idea. "Wanna make out?"

His classic sentence crossed my mind, as I have never said yes to it.

Now's a good time to try.

"OK," I said. He smiled as he smacked his lips against mine. He was actually pretty good at it. I missed out real bad.

He pushed me up against the wall. His right arm pushing at the wall, and the other around my waist.

He pushed me over toward the bed. I sat down on it and waited for him to make the first move.

No turning back now.

**Miss.D.**

I woke up the next morning. My head was resting on his chest. I looked under the covers.

OH MY GOD!

I gotta get a test. This is bad.

Eep! I gotta get out of here with out him noticing. Gianna probably won't be back til tomorrow, with her visiting her granny in New York and all.

And by the way, Gianna is my one and only roommate. Just so you know.

**Miss.D.**

The test turned the drenched color. My face turned white and I stopped breathing.

I washed my hands and watched as the water washed away the soapy substance. I wish something like that could happen. Just wash it away.

I walked out of the bathroom. He was still in bed. I need to wake him up.

I shake him a little and wait for a response. Nothing. I blow in his ear a little. He's smiling.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I sing "You've gotta get out!"

he woke up and sat up to face me.

"What?" he said.

I was mad. I pushed him out of bed. He groaned and gasped. I must have hurt him. Too bad.

"Get out!" I said, throwing him his pants.

He got up and slipped them on. He shook his head and walked out.

This is going to be horrible.

**Miss.D.**

**Leave a review. Tanx!**

**Miss.D.**


	3. Noel, Charlie, and Marissa

Hey people

**Hey people. I am writing another chapter to the Story 'Christmas Brings Surprises'**

**Since you already know what happened, I am going to continue on with my plan.**

**And by the way, the gangs kids are quite younger than Janice, Spencer and Brianna.**

**Noel; 10. Charlie; 10, Marissa; 5. Those are the ages. Okay? Just if you get confused.**

**And this is technically Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas Brings Surprises**

The snow started to fall upon her head as she waited for her mother to come home.

Her blond hair caught in a tree earlier and, she lost her key to her house. Noel waited for her mother but she was once again late.

"Come………On…………" she studderd from the cold. Her gloves were soaked from the melted snow and her boots becoming wet and cold. If only she had her key.

She saw a friend of hers waving from up the street. Noel waved back to Brianna. Wonder if she had a key………

"Hey Brianna?" Noel yelled, hands cupped around her mouth.

"What?" the other girl yelled back.

"Do you have a spare key to my house?"

"I think my mom does, why?"

"'Cause mom's late again."

"Alright, come on."

Noel met her friend up the street and walked up their driveway. They walked into the house, taking their shoes before they came in.

"Mom!" Brianna said loudly to her mother who was in the kitchen.

"What?" she asked her, on her laptop.

"You gotta a spare key for No's house?" Brianna said to her.

"Yeah, I think…" she said back, looking through her purse.

"Here." She gave the key to noel and the two girls ran to the door.

"So, you're coming to the party. Right?" Brianna asked her friend.

Noel nodded.

She slipped on her boots and walked down the street to her house.

**Miss.D.**

Charlie Justin Barret read the words that crossed the page. Although it was to hard for him.

Charlie had dyslexia. His parents didn't, so he didn't know where it came from.

Although his reading was much better than his math, they were both putting him in special ed.

But it didn't seem to face Charlie one bit. He was just like any other kid.

He slammed the book down and threw across the room.

"I'm home!" Michael sounded from the living room. Charlie ran into say hi to his father. His mother, Lisa, was out on a business trip to Paris. But would be back in two days. One day before they had to travel all the way from where they were right now, Georgia, to New Jersey.

After the greeting was over, Charlie went outside. He ran across the street to his buddy's house.

Nick, Charlie's long time friend, lived across the street.

His older sister, Riana, answered the door. She said he was at Karate practice and wouldn't be back for an hour.

This will be a long night.

**Miss.D.**

Marissa Marie Blake walked the block to her house from pre school. It wasn't very long, after all.

Her mother was waiting for her at the front stoop. She waved to her and Marissa ran as her back pack jumped up and down with her.

When she got to her house, she opened the door and saw the wide screen on high. Her dad was watching football.

"Hi, daddy!" she said to him as she hugged him.

"Hi sweetie!" he said back to her as he set her on his lap.

Her mother ran inside with an envelope.

"Vince, come here!" she said to Marissa's father.

He picked up the 5 year old and sat down at the kitchen table where Lola was.

"Quinn invited us to a Christmas party!" she yelled and jumped up and down.

"Cool," he said looking at her. "does she have a flat screen?"

Lola rolled her eyes." Well yeah, she owns 3 malls!"

"OK!" he said excited "I'll go!"

**Miss.D.**

**Review!**

**-Miss.D.**


	4. Scary Fisherman and The arrival

Janice POV

Janice POV

Today was the day that we went to their Christmas party. Logan would be there.

Yippee. Hurray. Hialeah. Do you get where I'm going with this?

I know I was excited about seeing my dad, but know I realize that he is a dirty scrum bag.

I am now in a limo, while it is raining outside.

Depressing don't you think.

I see there's this cat out under a junk car. We're in Somany. The scariest town in the state.

Somany had only a couple old creepy fisherman who lived there. Bob, Steve, and Arnold.

I read about killing in the paper and found out that they killed a toddler!

Just kidding, they're just creepy fisherman, not murderers.

Anyway, back to the Christmas party.

Spencer said that Logan called their house when they were 2, and when Spencer answered, he hung up on him.

Coincedinkely.

Yeah, that's a word. It might not be in the dictionary, but I just made it up….. I mean they didn't print out the advanced-newer addition yet. Hehe.

Andreeka, my little baby cousin, was coming with us to celebrate Christmas. Her mom just got caught shooting a guy.

I have a feeling that baby Andy is going to be staying with us a long time.

Sharie, our dog, is in the hatch back, which our butler, Harvey, is driving behind us.

There's a TV in our limo, so I am watching one of my favorite shows; that 70's show.

It doesn't make my mood any less depressing.

Hey I think we're out of Somany! (Thank god, we didn't get eaten!)

Now the outside is bright and sunny. Wait a second! How could the rain just stop after we get out of Somany?

Creepy.

"Hey mom?" I ask my mother. She turned her head away from baby Andy for a second.

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Mom,"

"What?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes. About 2 miles."

I smiled. I would get to meet my brother and sister for the first time! Yeah!

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345789123456489

We just pulled into a long, long drive way. There's a car behind us.

As bobby (The limo driver) pars the car, the other car pulls up beside us.

A puffy haired man, a blond haired woman, and a golden haired 10 year old stepped out.

"Hey guys!" My mom said to them. She must know them. Yeah she's hugging them and everything.

"Hey Dana!" The blond haired woman said to mom.

"Dana, who's this?" That man asked. He was looking at me.

"This is Janice."

"Hello, Janice." The guy said.

"Nice to meet you." That's what came out of my mouth, but what I mean to say was;

WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?

"Oh," My mom said, finally realizing that I didn't know who these people are. "This is Zoey, Chase, and their kid. Sorry, I don't know her name."

"Noel. She's 10." Zoey said. "How old is Janice?"

"12." My mom said sadly. "I had her at 17."

"Logan, huh?" Zoey asked. My mom nodded.

"He got Quinn pregnant then I heard he went to you in France. Then he just disappeared somewhere." Zoey said.

"Yeah." I said. They all looked at me. What? Did I have something in my teeth?

"Let's go in now." Chase said, finally breaking that stupid gaze they had at me.

We all filed onto the front porch, and Noel rang the door bell.

A girl that kind of looked like me opened the door.

"Hey!" she said hugging Noel. She then noticed me hiding behind my mom.

"OMG! Janice!?" she exclaimed. I ran to her, hugging her.

"And you must be Dana." Brianna said. She nodded yes, as Brianna pulled me along with her somewhere, I guess to find her mom.

"Mom!" She yelled to a tall woman.

"What?"she asked.

"Chase, Zoey and Dana are here!" her mom instantly got up and walked toward the door.

"Dana." She said to mom. Mom smiled as Brianna's mom ran to her and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" she said. They let go and went into the kitchen.

"Spencer!" Brianna called from downstairs. A boy that looked like us, ran down the stairway quickly.

"Janice?" he asked. I nodded.

"Nice to me you." He shook my hand. Weirdo.

Zoey and Chase were already in the kitchen, talking to our mothers.

The door bell rang again. James had arrived and drug his suitcase to the kitchen.

A boy smooshed his face up to the glass. Charlie.

"Hey man!" he said, greeting Spencer. He ran over to the couch where all of us were.

There was a knock on the door about 3 minutes later.

"Marissa!" Spencer said, picking up the five year old after he opened the door.

"Mom's in the kitchen , guys." He told Lola and Vince. They nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Only one more person to go." Brianna said to us.

The doorbell rang.

We gulped. Spencer got up and reached for the doorknob. He opened the door.

A man, a woman and 3 children where at the door.

Holy crap.

1234567891234567891234567891234567891234567912345678912345678912345679

There it is. Now just guess who the woman is. There is only 1 possibility. Why did he disappear?

-emo

PS-

Thanks to ZoeyChse08 for giving me this idea. Your awesome!


	5. Who are you?

Spencer POV

For a whole 10 minutes there was dead silence. Nobody said anything. The awkward silence was interrupted by all the parents coming into the living room. But as soon as our mothers saw Logan, the smiles that were on their faces had faded into a depressed, innocent look.

Charlie coughed and the silence was fully broken. But, the sad thing was, nobody knew what to say to each other, except for Noel or course.

"Who are you?" She asked the other children, walking up to them. They looked a little freaked out. I can't blame them, Noel can be a pretty scary person…………

"Uh, I'm Annabelle, but call me Annie. Call be Annabelle, you die." The death threat didn't scare Noel one bit, Noel just took Annie's hand and led her to the couch with the other two siblings right behind.

"Mackenzie Reese. And you are?" the middle child spoke. She extended her hand out to Noel, and she took it. "Noel Matthews. Nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" Noel spoke to the small boy; he just hung onto Mackenzie's fur cuff on her coat and hid behind it.

"That's Cody. He's two. He's kind of shy." Annie said. Me, Janice, and Brianna walked to them to meet them.

"I'm Janice Cruz. I'm your half sister." Janice smiled at the three. Annie and Mackenzie faces turned angry as they turned to their father.

They walked up to him. "You never told us that we had a sister."

"You've got other siblings too. I'm Brianna Penskey, that's by brother, Spencer." Brianna smiled at Logan and stepped back, satisfied with herself.

"WE HAVE 2 FREAKIN SISTERS AND A BROTHER!" Annie yelled at her father, stomping her right foot to make a point.

"Ha, this is going to be a great Christmas. I love it already!" Chase said sarcastically. Every one rolled their eyes, and then glared at Logan.

"You are such a man whore." Charlie said, squinting his eyes at Logan. Michael gave him a look and that shut him up.

"OK, now that we've got that settled, when is the whole Dana and Quinn vs. Logan beat down going to begin?" Michael asked. They all looked at him, all he did was shrug. "We all know it's going to happen sometime."

The woman who was standing near Logan seemed pretty quiet. She just bit her lip, and stood there.

"Who are you?" Noel asked the woman. She swallowed and said

"I'm ……….

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Oh! Who is it! I left you at a short chappie, and a cliffie. I know, how horrible am I?**

**So, you've got about a week before I update this again, so keep guessing who this person is.**

**I'll give you a tiny hint:**

**Where did he disappear? Disapear? Anybody getting this? Come on people! This is soooooooooooo easy! I know you'll get it!**

**Guess!**

**-emo**


	6. When it seems like the Drama's gone

**Ahh! I luv this time of year! Snowmen, presents, family……..it's just so…so……wonderful! Hehe. Anywho, I wanted to update my Christmas special story, and I want to get the happy chapter on Christmas day, on Christmas day! To just give you guys a present! ******

**RandR**

"My name is Nicole." she said nervously. Noel shook her hand, smiling.

"I can't frickin believe you!" Dana yelled. Quinn crossed her arms and gave Logan a look.

"Me neither." she mumbled.

They both stomped upstairs, slamming two doors once they had made it to the 2nd floor. Everyone looked at Logan angrily.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast of Christmas music coming from the radio near the couch. They turned to see Charlie and Noel sitting next to it, bobbing their heads and smiling, trying to make the mood better. It was working for the kids, not so much for the adults.

"Come on everyone!" Charlie yelled over the radio, "_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!"_

Marissa smiled and went to sing along with them. By the end of the song, all the children were laughing and jumping on each other happily. All of the adults smiled at them, except Nicole. She raced upstairs, looking for Dana and Quinn to talk to them.

"Quinn, Dana?" she called in a questioning tone. Both of the women opened their doors with stained faces.

"What?" Quinn and Dana said together. Nicole looked at them both with sorrow.

"Can I talk to you guys?" she asked them. They nodded and all went to sit on the couch in the corner of the hallway.

"Look, I didn't know that he knocked both of you up. He never even mentioned that." Nicole explained.

"Yeah, because, as Charlie said, he's a man whore who goes to each girl he's ever been in counter with, gett'em pregnant, then leave them and move onto the next person." Quinn said.

"I know that now, but not before." She sighed.

"Then why is he still with you?" Dana asked Nicole.

"He's not anymore! I'm divorcing him! As soon as I get home!" she said, putting her arms around her old friends. They laughed, and hugged. "I'd hate to have the kids so unhappy on Christmas, so I'll let them know when we get home."

12112121212121212

Logan looked at all of his children. They were _his_. Not anybody else's, _his_. He smiled at them all. He had six children. He felt guilty, but all turned out well for them. But, not for him. He frowned.

Janice looked at her father. She finally met him for the first time, and her mother told her that he was a total bastered. She couldn't agree more, but he did nothing to her. So why would she need to hate him. She walked over to him.

"I know everyone thinks you're a total scum bag, but, you didn't do anything to me. if I was Mom, Quinn, or even Nicole, then I would think that you were a jackass. But, I'm not, so, I would like to be close friends. And not close enough to call you dad, though." She said quickly. He understood though, living with Nicole for how many years. She bit her lip.

"Janice Lea Cruz, nice to meet you." She said, smiling. She stuck out her hand to Logan. He shook it and said.

"Logan Reese, nice to meet you Miss. Cruz. He kissed her hand. She laughed and pulled him into the main room, where everyone was still dancing to 'Jingle bell rock'. Charlie looked at Logan for a split second, then turned away and returned to dancing with Marissa.

The parents starred at the man dancing with 12 year old Janice. They smiled and went out to dance, too.

**12121212121**

**That really, really sucked. I thought I could do a really, really good one, but, I'm sure the next chappie will be better! Gosh, I hope so! ******

**Til next time!**

**-emo**


End file.
